


Once in a Love Hotel

by blackheat



Category: KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: First Time, Gay Sex, Light Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-12
Updated: 2013-09-12
Packaged: 2017-12-26 10:10:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/964725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackheat/pseuds/blackheat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gokusen era! The title says everything</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once in a Love Hotel

**Author's Note:**

> was written in September 2011

"OTSUKARESAMA~" the director shouted and everyone was glad to finish the scene on that day. It was late in the evening and the two actors were exhausted from the long work. They bowed politely and headed to the dressing room. The older man sat down to the small couch first and yawned a long while stretched his body.  
"Ah! That was a fucking long day. Huh, I want to be back in my bed and sleep for a half day." Akanishi whined moodily to Kame.

"Yes, that was long, but we made a lot scene today, ne. Why are you so unsatisfied?"

The younger took his clothes off and folded them before placing into his small cupboard. He made that everyday like this. It was an entrenched process, just as well his almost whole life. He has been living with his family and working hard in the Johnny's factory for seven years. And all those years he was next to this moody man, who behaved like he would be the younger one. Kame needed to have a big amount of patience to bear being with Akanishi, but he loved to be by his side. The long years taught him to be patient. He took care of, that the older woke up in time, doesn't forget the address of meetings, and even treasured his jewels. He did everything to be close to the other man. That was more than just a simple friendship to him. He felt a strong bond connected them together, which was maybe only just his imagination, but he believed in it with all of his heart.

"I'm just tired, that's all." Jin sighed and laid along the couch lazily.

"You should change your clothes before we miss the last train." Kame warned the lying man.

"Nooo! Donwana go by train~ It's so crowded."

"But I won't pay for taxi. Hurry get up!"

"But I've worked the whole day. I'm tired."

"Me too, but that's not a reason to miss the train. So hurry already and..."

"Hey guys are you still here?" a staff member opened the door suddenly. He must have been in a hurry to catch them 'cause he panted heavily.

"Oh, yes Makoto-san. We were to leave. Something happened?" Kame was surprised at the man's appearing.

"The director-san checked the records and wants to shoot one scene again. Could you please get in earlier tomorrow?"

"Whaaat?" Jin was baffled and sat up on the couch quickly.

"Yes, if there is something wrong we have to correct. We will be here." Kame cut in before the older could say something impolite.

"I'm sorry for asking you, but it's needed to be done."

"It's OK, Makoto-san, we want to make the film better too. Don't worry we will be here earlier tomorrow." the younger assured the staff.

"W-WHAT?" Jin's voice got even higher as before while he was repeating the word continuously.

"Awfully sorry again, and see you tomorrow." The man bowed again and left the room quickly.

"Earlier? He said earlier?" the sitting man kept asking when Kame turned to him and lifted one of his eyebrow.

"Are you deaf Akanishi?"

"He couldn't mean it seriously! Earlier? Than when do I have to get up....wait and when can I go to my bed? Fucking shit! Is there any sense of heading home now? I could sleep here on this couch sparing time." and with that he huddled himself up on the furniture and showed his back to the younger.

"Agrrr, Akanishi you are childish, really! I won't beg you. Anyway I can leave without you too." Kame pouted to the view of the older's back, tho actually he didn't like the idea to travel alone so late at night.

"I'll stay, go alone!" the lying man grunted loudly and damned everyone who stole from his sleeping time.

"Bighead! You are so....really...aggrrr. I don't know anyone who is more stubborn than you Akanishi."  
Jin clicked his tongue in annoyance and rubbed his head.

"Ahh, leave me alone already! You are too noisy."

Kame swallowed hard and tried not to show his sad eyes, in which were more and more tears growing. He just let his head fall down and stepped out of the dressing room silently. He went out of the building but stopped in front of it and swapped his teary eyes. That baka handled him again like a piece of shit, tho he was not the cause of the other's problem. He couldn't deny it bothered him. He swallowed his sadness and slowly walked away with a broken heart.

Inside the room a grumpy Akanishi was throwing himself on the small couch. As soon as he let his anger out he found himself alone in the room. He got surprised but his stubborn side held him back from running after Kamenashi. He changed his clothes in hope the younger would step in and he can continue like nothing has happened. But Kame haven't showed up. After Jin took his jacket and his warm knitted hat he decided to look after him. Outside was still chilly like in a normal March evening. He looked around, but no one was there and the streets seemed to be empty.

He took the way to the nearest station, to Shinjuku, but he was sure he already missed the last train. On the way he wondered if Kame was able to catch it or he missed it too, if he was furious of him or not. He didn't know if it was a good idea to ask him, but he took his mobile and called the younger. After a few ringing an answer phone greeted him and the beeping sound let him know that he can leave a voice message.

"Hi Kame, are you on the train? I'm heading to the station. So if you can, just call me back, okay?" and with that he cut the line.

On the last few hundred meters he sped up his walk and got worried why the other still haven't called him back. The station was empty and the last train left twenty minutes ago. He dialed the number again, but no one picked up. That made him angry and he kept ringing the number for a few times. Just then he recognized that a phone was ringing somewhere near all the time when he was calling. He looked around again and he spotted someone lying on a bench. Jin carefully stepped closer and found Kame there, hugging his own legs while sleeping peacefully.

He grabbed the younger's shoulder and woke him up.  
"Are you insane? You wanna die or what? It's fucking cold out here!"

Kame blinked a few times before he got conscious and saw a worried Akanishi in front of him. He just remembered walking to the station while crying himself out and missed the train on the top of that. He must have been tired and sat onto the bench to wait for a lil, but he fell asleep somehow.

"Uh, hmm...just dozed off."

"You intended to sleep under the sky in early March? Oh man, you could freeze to death." the worry was painted to Jin's face as he rubbed the younger's back to heat him up. "Fucking shit, don't do something like this again."

Kame was surprised when the older embraced him to warm him up. It was comforting and painful in the same time, being that close but farther than before. He was tired of fighting with Jin and with himself too cause of his own feeling, which bothered him for time to time. He was tired even to move away from the warm body. The only thing he was able to do was staring at a spot in front of him and let Jin hug him and rub his back, while his head slowly fell to the older man's shoulder.  
Akanishi broke the silence and pulled the other up.

"OK, now I bring you into a hotel and you will get a hot bath before you catch a cold."

They walked silently on the street next each other. Kame was staring at his feet all the way while Jin looked at him from the corner of his eyes. After a few streets the smaller man lifted his head and looked around surprised. It was an uncommon part of the city for him, too bright and crowded with huge buildings. They were just on the border of Shinjuku, when suddenly Jin turned right firmly and then left again and kept walking through a district Kame hasn't been at.

"Un...where are we going?" the question slipped out of Kame's lips and looked at the older man's face.

"Into a hotel." The taller man's answer was a throwaway, tho he seemed to be sure about the way.

"...and, which one?"

"Just one in the near."

Akanishi avoided the questioning look and led them into a small street filled with hotels. They were some kind of special hotels for lovers, what could be seen by the frontage which were ostentatious and bright larded with big boards showing the names. Kame stopped and his jaw dropped on the spot.

"What? Where are we going Jin?

"Don't be afraid, I know a cool place here."

"WHAT? There are love hotels everywhere. You mean you want to take one of them?" the younger was baffled and starred at Akanishi in disbelief.

"Yeah!" Jin's mood went high in record time and got excited about the sudden chance.

"No way! I mean...why in a love hotel? Ehm...it's for...you know...lovers...and..." Kame started to babble.

"I have a free coupon! Here." The taller man took a card out of his pocket and swung it in the air happily.

"What the hell, where did you get it from?"

"Once in Lex, if I remember well. I always wanted to use it, but of course not alone...ehm, with a girl I mean." Jin got a bit embarrassed and tore his glance from the younger.

"Hehe, of course with a girl..." Kame laughed awkwardly. " But...ehm, you know we..I'm under-aged. Anyway we are not allowed to step into those building... I think. What if someone recognize us? ...We will be in a big shit."  
The older laughed and took his hand to pull him into the direction.

"Don't worry so much. No one will. That place is very solid and we won't cross familiar faces."

"How come you are so ...well informed? Have you been there....with someone?" the last words just slipped out of his mouth in a low voice.

"No. I've never been in those kind of hotels baka. That's why it is fun. Are you not curious?"

"Ehm, not really... I'm more afraid to be caught."

"Such a big chicken! Just follow me and don't complain."

Akanishi's bright smile made Kame to melt on the spot. How could he reject such an invite? Well, he was still a little bit hurt, but his lovesick heart took over the command on his mind and he walked after the older. They stopped in front of a hotel, called Style-A. The whole building was covered with glass and bathed in red light. The younger made a face, looked along the frontage and turned to Jin in disbelief.

“How did you mean it's VERY solid? You could see this even from the Mars!” Kame doubted Jin will ever have a workable idea in his life.

“On the picture it’s not lighted!” the older found the excuse of that and waved with the coupon blustering. “Anyway it's an 'A' in the name,...and the red color... so it can't be bad, ne?”

Kame sighed in resignation and somehow had the feeling he would get this back later, like a pain into his ass. They stepped in to the hallway and looked around. It was empty without reception and receptionist. Only a huge monitor starred at them with tiny pictures of the rooms and an automate under that. They moved closer and the machine welcomed them giving information about the using of the rooms. The first step was choosing from the rooms, from which pictures were visible on the screen. There were different kinds of rooms. Some with one color only, red, pink, black or white walls and modern furniture. Some was furnished with extreme equipments to fulfill the dreams of role-payers.

Kamenashi got even more taken aback on the inside of the rooms.  
“Woah! I don't know what's your plan Jin, but I won't sleep in a Hello Kitty room, N.O W.A.Y! And that cage bed and the other pervert styles are out-of-the-question!”

“Cool!” Akanishi was staring at the monitor with hanging jaw and took a close look at the rooms. “Take it easy, there are normal rooms too, look!” and he pointed at one with light colored walls and a huge double bed.

“OK! That will do.” the younger agreed without thinking and hurried Jin to get the key before they would be noticed.

The older took his credit card and chose the room's number in the menu. He could cash his coupon which earned two more hours to stay. They got a key-card with the number of the room, the code to open it and the automate showed them the way to the chosen room. They went to the second floor and found the number. After Jin typed the PIN code in and pulled the card through the scanner, the door opened. They stepped in and looked around. That was a small room, and only a huge double bed ruled it. The bathroom was on the left with white glass walls without transparency.

“Wow! A huge TV, Kame look!” Jin was happy about it and fell onto the bed.

“I hope you don't want to watch it all night!” Kame warned him and flopped into one of the stylish chairs next to the bed.

“So Cool! I think it looks like an expensive hotel room. I don't know why you were so afraid.”

“Not from the room Bakanishi. We are in a love hotel, if you remember, and if someone noticed we couldn't deny ...I mean, it would be a big misunderstanding.”

“Bla,bla,blah... I understood already.” Jin was fed up with the head washing? and got up quickly. “I'll take a shower.”

After Jin disappeared in the bathroom Kame took his jacket off and loosened his clothes. The tiredness came over his body and he lay down on the bed. He was in a love hotel with Akanishi Jin. That thought made him tense and killed his sleepiness. He couldn't imagine he will be in this situation with the older one in his life. Well, it was not THAT situation, but close to what he was dreaming about. Spending a night with his beloved one, just the two of them. Not the chance of making love, but being close to the other was somehow intimate itself.  
The aura of the room increased his feelings which suppressed any other thoughts.

The sound of the splashing water took him back to the reality. 'Jin must be showering already and he must be standing under the water without his clothes.' Kame shook his head to clear this though out of his mind. 'No, Kamenashi, don't dream about that!' He sat on the bed and looked for the remote control. It took a while until he found it in the bedside table. He leaned back again and pressed a button randomly.

The TV screen was still dark, and nothing had happened. After he pressed it again and again without  
result, he lost his temper and start to press the buttons randomly waiting for something to change already. For a short time he saw something flashed on his right side, and he automatically turned to check it.

The view made him stunned and his jaw dropped. The bathroom wall, which was from white glass until now, turned to be transparent and showed a naked Akanishi showering behind it. Although the older was standing with his back to Kame and haven't recognized the wall’s got show-trough, the younger one's cheeks heated up in record time. He was not able to tear his gaze from the other man's well shaped body in his big surprise. His heartbeat throbbed in his ears like huge drums and he almost forgot to breath.

Jin's hands slid on his skin with the shower gel brushing the water drops off of it making place to the new ones. After that he just stood under the spout and let the water flow down on his face and body like a waterfall. When Kame got himself glaring at Jin's naked body with held breath, he got more embarrassed and started to fumble with the remote. The fear of getting caught rose his adrenalin to a high level. He couldn't imagine how he would be able to clear this situation if the older notice him. His shaking hands pressed the buttons on the remote in hope to turn the wall back into its previous state, before he has to face Jin. In the last moment when the older turned off the water he managed to press the right button and it went back to normal white glass wall.

Akanishi stepped out of the bathroom in only a towel around his waist. Water drops flashed in his curly hair making it wet. He spotted the younger laying on the bed while hiding his eyes with one of his palm. Jin stepped closer silently on the deep-pile carpet and observed him from closer.

“Are you...sleeping?” tho his voice was soft, it made Kame jump in surprise.

The younger noticed the other man's unclothed appearance, but he just dared to stare into the dark orbs swallowing harder.

“May you have fever already?” Akanishi kept looking at the other while he checked the temperature on his forehead. “Your cheeks are red ..and you seem to be sweating...”

“No, I'm OK.” Kame swept the carrying hand off of him and sat up. “ I need a shower that's all.”

He hurried into the bathroom and closed the door behind himself. His heart beat in a crazy rhythm and his forehead felt creepy from the touch. He was sure he needed a cold shower to get himself together. Only then he recognized, that he was still holding the remote. He sighed in relief. It was better to keep that thing in his hands, before the older would bump into it and he would find himself naked in front of Jin. That would be even embarrassing as just starring at a naked Akanishi. He put the remote onto the shelf and started to take his clothes off. His whole body longed for that cold shower already.

Meantime Jin dropped himself onto the bed and made himself comfortable. He took the remote and turned the TV on. He switched between the channels but the programs he could find were for adults only. He was surprised about the porno channels but enjoyed it. He chose one of the movies and started to watch it. He heard the younger man turn the water on what made him relax that everything is OK, and soon a fresh showered Kamenashi will stand in the doorway.

After Kame got ready and the shower made its effect, he took his T-shirt and his boxer back on. When he stepped closer to the door he heard some kind of noises from the room. He listened to them and realized that he was hearing right and someone was moaning outside. His embarrassment was back in no time.

'That can't be Jin, ne? He won't be...he wasn't showing any kind of...I must be hallucinating!' He was holding the door knob and lost his heart to press it. He sighed and supported his forehead on the door while he tried to calm down, tho his mind rode at full speed. If Jin really dared to watch a porn movie that's one thing, but jerking off? Kame was unsure of what to do if his inference will warrant.

'Akanishi you jerk.'

Finally he bit his lips in anger. What is that bastard thinking he can allow himself! The longer he thought about the more pissed off he got. He won't let himself displaced into the bathroom just for Akanishi having his fun. He tightened his grip around the knob and mustered his courage up to open it. First he just carefully peeped out behind the door without a noise to check on the other man.

Jin was lying on the bed wearing only the towel around his waist and sleeping peacefully. His legs were spread lazily, while one of his hand rested on his belly still holding the TV remote. The breath, which was held in Kame's throat broke free and the younger's shoulder was let down slowly in relief. He took his clothes and tiptoed back to the bed.

The big TV screen lighted the room making Kame easier to find a place for his stuffs. He carefully put them onto the nearest sofa and set his mobile to wake them up in time. After that he slowly lifted the blanket without waking the sleeping man up and slid under it. He had a small pace for himself 'cause the older took almost the whole and the top of that the moaning voices annoyed him from a while. He didn't know how to take out the remote from Jin's hand without waking him up.

Finally he was fed up listening to the movie and gave his luck a chance. Just when he started to pull out the object of the other man's hand, Jin woke up and grumbled on his deep voice while holding the remote.

“I was watching that.”

“No Jin. You fell asleep. Please turn it off, I want to sleep too.”

The older pouted at that and rubbed his eyes.  
“But I can't fell asleep without TV. Just a lil more. “

“NO! Turn it off!” he showed his back to the older and pulled the blanket up till his ears grumpily.

“OK, OK!”

Jin pushed the button and the irritating noises died. His sleepiness slightly disappeared while he starred at the ceiling. He was sure it would be somehow fun spending the night here with a friend like Kamenashi. They were close to each other for long and he liked it that way. Lying next to the younger and listening to his breathing was relaxing and he couldn't tell why, but it filled his heart with warmth. In the last time he noticed that Kame got a little bit distant what shadowed his happiness. He wanted to be there for Kazuya and sharing their life as always. But just like now, when they were just between the two of them the younger got tensed and turned his back on him.

He died to see the Kamenashi Kazuya who stared at him with shining eyes, watching all of his movements adoringly. He liked to observe the emotions crossing the beautiful face time to time. By now the roles changed. He was not the adored sempai, showing his cool aura to the others and Kame was not the clumsy one needing a supporter. That little boy grew up quickly and became a beautiful young man. Jin's eyes and especially his body recognized it and he didn't know how to handle it. His mind told him not to fuck up this friendship and his chicken side supported the idea. Fearing from losing Kame he put up this moron mask and joked around instead of showing his true feelings.

After a while his body got heavy and the scent of the younger relaxed him wholly. He sneaked under the blanket and turned to his side watching Kame's back. The regular breathing of the other man snapped him out from the worrying thoughts and pushed him through to the dreamworld.

Under the bedding an exhausted Kamenashi tried to fall asleep without effect. He was floating in light sleep and could hear the noises of the man lying next to him. He put his mind to turn off the feelings and relax, what made him more awake. Though he tried to behave as someone who was sleeping, his rising heartbeat could tell he was not. His hard member wanted to be freed from the tight underwear and the tiny nipples poked his T-shirt. While he was listening to the other's breathing an arm snaked around his waist pulling him closer to the naked body.

Kame’s eyes widened in surprise and he started crawling out of the teasing embrace. The other man's hot breath burned his neck and sent shivers through his spine making his shaft twitch. Before he could get a heart attack he decided to move out from the bed lifting the cheeky arm. He hurried to the bathroom and closed the door behind himself and leaned next to it. His breathing got hectic just from a touch like that. He hated his body and his own feelings, which seemed not listening to his mind anymore and were riding free. He kept cursing silently at the situation in which he stepped in. The only solution he could think in that moment somewhat easing his state.

The darkness hid his embarrassment as he stepped into the shower stall and sat on the small stool. His hand flew onto the bulge of his underwear and massaged it slowly. The image of Jin showering in the same place made him harder and his thighs spread out automatically as soon as his fingers slipped into the boxer and touched the sensitive skin. His head lead next to the cold wall and he licked his dried lips making them wet again. The long strokes got him relaxed and made him forget about everything while giving him pleasure.

As he sped up his movements it gained more moans, which slowly filled the small room and made the glass walls steamy smudgy.  
Outside Jin stretched out in his sleep but couldn't reach anything. He wanted to get closer to the small body what could lead him back into his dreams. The only thing he felt was that the bed was empty and cold next to him. That woke him up pretty fast and he started fumbling in the darkness. Finally he found the remote on the bedside table and pressed the buttons randomly to turn the TV on for some light. To his surprise the remote was not for the TV.

The bathroom wall became glimmered and it was transparent, giving Jin an unbelievable view. Behind the glass, Kame was sitting with spread legs, his T-shirt was between his lips and he was jerking off. Jin was baffled at the first moment and he couldn't tell if he was still in dreamland or this was reality. The soft moans were audible tho the younger didn’t notice he was observed. He was more busy with stroking his hard shaft and muffling his pants.

Jin swallowed hard and the longer he watched Kame the more effected his own body got. His member woke up too, asking for attention and the soft moans caused him goose bumps. Kame was incredibly sexy and he could hardly hold himself back not to jump onto him right away. He must have a strong hold on his own member as the younger's hand speed up again and released his liquid onto his hand.

Just then Jin got scared of being caught sitting on the bed and watching Kame. Before the younger opened his eyes he managed to turn the light off of the glass-wall and turned his back to the bathroom. He kept holding his member tight, imitating sleep. A few minutes later Kame fumbled out of the room still dizzy and lay back into the bed exhausted. He was sure this time he will manage to sink into deep sleep. He hadn't the foggiest idea about Akanishi who had the same problem as he had just before.

Jin turned around a few times and tried to think of something else without any effect. His hard member kept him from sleep and wanted its release too. With closed eyes the erotic view of the younger touching himself hunted him continuously. He longed for Kame's touch and before he could regret he turned around and cuddled closer to the small body.

Kamenashi's eyes flew up in surprise when he felt the older man's body close behind him. The top of that Jin's hard cock poked his back. His calmness was past and new waves of excitement and anger shook his body. Just when he could resist, Akanishi's raspy voice sounded softly into his ear.

"Kazuya, are you sleeping?"

He bit his lips preventing himself not to shout at Jin 'Of course I'm not! You work pretty good on not letting me, idiot!'

For all that Akanishi haven't got an answer he was aware of the other man's wakefulness and cuddled closer.

"Kazu,... are you awake?" he tried again on a soft voice. Kame couldn't help but sighed and answered to the question frowningly:

"YES, I am. What's up?"

"I can't sleep."

"What? You were almost snoring few minutes ago."

"Yes, but... I woke up and...the TV..."

"What? You want to turn it on? You are that desperate on watching those movies?” Kame sighed in announcement and pinched his pillow letting his anger out.

"No, I mean...I'm turned on."

"I feel, your dick is in my back Jin. Anyway why are you so close to me?"

"C-could you land me a hand?"

Kame’s heartbeat sped up in no time and felt dizzier than before. His left hand grabbed Jin's hip and pushed farther to gain pace between them.

"W-what? A-are you serious?"

"You don't have to do anything, just touch it." and emphasizing his words he took Kame's hand from his own waist and placed onto his shaft.

“W-what are you...d-doing? S-stop it!”

And before the younger could blink Jin placed Kame's resting hand onto his hard member and kept him there in a strong grip. They both groaned at the touch at the same time and the tiny fingers closed around the sensitive flesh causing Jin waves of pleasure. Kame's left hand was shaking a lil, but feeling the other man's erection in his hand turned him on again. His blood rushed through his veins and refilled his groin making his shaft bigger.

"J-Jin.."

"Hush, ahn...just...hold it." Akanishi breathed next to the younger man's neck while he started to move his hips against the hands. Tho this touch was heaven for him, he wished for more and slowly eased on the grip letting Kame continue without pressure.

The younger man's fingers squeezed around the shaft with every thrust meeting the hips and caught up the rhythm. After a while he stroke it faster and faster panting heavier without noticing. That teasing made his own erection painfully hard and he starved for being touched back. Just then Jin's hand freed and grabbed the other's growing bulge. The long fingers knew the way straight into his pants and started to stroke his flesh what made him hiss loudly. The moans of the two men echoed in the darkness while they kept teasing each other without mercy.

After a while Kame's arm got numb from the weird position and slowed down.

"J-Jin...ahn..."

"Ka-zu...ahn d-don't stop... please"

"But ...my arm is..."

Jin got the message and let Kame's member slip out of his left hand and pulled down the other man's pants. When he caressed the younger man's thighs those parted automatically and let it between them stroking the insides too. Kame's blood was boiling already and he reached behind, grabbed the older man's hair and pulled closer pressing his body next to Jin teasingly. Their lips were just inches away from each other's and when Kame's butt rubbed the older's groin they moaned into the other one's mouth.

"Ahn...Jin..."

"Yes...ahn...I want...ahn... too"

Both man were panting heavily and moved in an erotic rhythm.

"Jin?"

"Kazu, ahn...d-do you want it too?"

Kame hesitated for a few seconds blushing in the darkness before he pulled Jin closer and pressed his lips to the other's.  
Akanishi noticed the need of the younger man and welcomed the well-shaped ass which rubbed his erection. His hands caressed the soft skin everywhere, exploring new parts of the body, while Kazuya moaned his name continuously. In the moment the younger man closed the distance between their lips his instinct came forward like a wild animal and he groaned into the kiss. His skilled tongue brushed through the soft lips and found the younger one's while his hand disappeared between the white thighs. Their kiss got deeper and their tongues battled for domination and it was broken only then, when they got out of air.

Every inch of Kazuya's skin was in fire and he was only able to moan and press his body against the other man. He was on the border of touching himself if the older man won't do it in a few minutes.

"Jin... do something...before..I explode."

"Ahn...I want to do it...be sure....you don't know how much I want you."

"J-Jin...ahn..."

"Hush, I don't want to cause pain. Be patient!"

"Jin it's...already... painfully hard. Don't tease me more."

"Okay Kazuya, as you wish."

Jin took out a small tube of lube from the drawer. He remembered he has seen it there before, in the neighborhood of some condom. Those were part of the hotel service, making the customers getting comfortable. He was almost sure Kame hasn't done it before and he didn't want to rush that much. It was not about getting his satisfaction quickly, rather taking his chance to make love with Kamenashi  
Kazuya, his secret love, and he wanted to prolong as long as he was able to.

He placed himself back behind the younger man lying on his side and parted his legs. His hand disappeared again between the thighs stroking along the shaft, wandering below. The lubed fingers found the throbbing entrance and after some massaging movements two of them brushed inside the walls. The stretching of the fingers made Kame throw his head back and placed it onto Jin's shoulder, while his teeth bit into his own lower-lip muffling the sounds. As the older man's hands were working on him, pushing the fingers in and out his body trembled from pleasure and his lips sought for the plump, delicious ones.

Akanishi's mouth was back on the younger man's in a flash of time and their moans mixed together like an exotic cocktail. Between the long hot kisses, his mouth wandered to the other man's neck nibbling along it. His tongue drew small circle on the soft skin and his teeth bit the other's shoulder, which gained more sound out from the younger. Tho his foreplay was enjoyable for both of them, his shaft yearned for more attention.

"Kazu...ahn...I c-can't hold...back any longer."

Finally Kame grabbed the other man's erection and placed it into position. Jin was not needed to be asked twice. His hips moved forward and trusted between the hot walls. The burning sensation hit them like a shot in the dark sky during a storm in summer. It lightened their feelings up and rocked their bodies washing away the surroundings. The pain faded quickly and pure pleasure got into its place. Jin lifted Kame's shaking leg by grabbing his knee and carefully moved his hip trusting in deeper and deeper by inches while the younger hid his face into the pillow and let his loud moans being muffled by that.

Akanishi had to gain all of his self-control not to come just from the tight muscles which surrounded his throbbing member and the top of that listening to Kame's sexy voice repeating his name between moans. It made him go crazy and speed up his movements. It was almost pitch black in the room, only a small red light infiltrated through the huge window from outside. It made their white skin looking as if it was glowing in the hot color, while their bodies rocked in the same rhythm riding the waves of pleasure. Their erotic moans mixed together with the noises of their bodies and creating a unique music, their own love song.

When Kame's body got to the edge and his body was shaking continuously, Jin grabbed the younger's shaft and stroke it along while his hips sped up again sinking into the hotness until they both reached their own satisfaction in the same moment. The smaller man's body got numb and his head felt spinning, while his muscles closed around Jin's cock tightly making the older one scream into his neck and release his hot fluid inside him.

Both man panted heavily in the dark room for minutes and haven't moved an inch. Jin's arms embraced Kame, pressing him more to his own as he would never let him go. They listened to the other breathing without saying anything and wished that moment would last longer.  
After a while Kame turned back and searched for the other's lips for a soft kiss. It became deeper and more passionate as it went on longer. None of them wanted to brake it, and none of them dared to say anything. They feared from breaking the spell. After a while Kame rested his head on Jin's chest while the other caressed his hair. Their body got relaxed and it couldn't resist against the tiredness. Both of them sink into deep sleep while hugging each other.

A few hours later a warm ray of light snaked onto Kame's sleeping face and woke him up slowly. The younger man opened his eyes and starred around. He was lying on a huge bed naked and his blanket was an also naked Akanishi Jin. He got awake right away and fumbled for his mobile. It showed 8PM. He shook Akanishi's shoulder and tried to push him off of him.

“Jin wake up! We are late.” his voice was high from the worry tho he wanted to sound more anrgy.

“Uh!...W-what's up? What time is it at all?” the older man was not glad pushing away from his comfortable place. He hid his head under the pillow and talked to Kame from the safe darkness. The younger man managed to escape from under the other and hurried to take his clothes on while kept shouting to the lying man.

“Get up BA-KA! We are really late. We should be there in 5 minutes. Get UP!

“Hush, it’s too early for getting up.”

“No, it's not. Hurry we promised to be there earlier, forgot?

“SHIT! I don't want to. Anyway I haven't promised that.”

“Please Jin, get up. Your fault we haven't slept enough. You and your “Love Hotel” idea. If you want to watch porn films, you can borrow some. Not need to pay for an expensive hotel room. Anyway if you like those kind of movies so much you should watch them alone. I haven't known you can be turned on so quickly.”

Kame rambled on while Jin listened to him, peeping from under the soft pillow. He felt worn out from the short night, but his heart was filled with happiness. When the younger stepped closer to the bed he lifted the pillow and smiled at Kazuya.

“I don't know what you are talking about. I'm not into those movies, but the view of you jerking of in the bathroom....nah, that's something I could watch again and again.”

“WHAT the hell you are talking about?” Kame’s cheeks heated up and his voice sounded like a peep. His face turned to be devilish and jumped onto the older man attacking his collarbones. “I will kill you Akanishi!”

“Noo..haha...nohoho...I get up...s-stop it s-stoopiiit!!! I'll get up.” Kame gave up the teasing and laughed at the other man's girly scream.

“Ok, right now?

“Un...well...after you kissed me again.” And with that he pulled Kame closer to soft kiss which caused them another hour late arrival.


End file.
